


mario b eatboxing

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: sUPER Mario beatboxes, spuper mario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: my main man mario boxes some beats





	mario b eatboxing

_*Two potted Piranha Plants appear beside each other, humming a beat for the competitor to work with soon.*_

baow eow eow

_*Mario leaps in from behind the plants, with his signature jump pose, landing in the middle of his normally-foes during the majority of his journeys.*_

YEEOW

eow eow eow

beow eow eow

_*Three hot dogs drop down on the floor in a row, each gaining a complimentary bit of chili in preparation for his new act. Mario looks on mischeviosly, then hops on each in quick succession, squishing all with his familiar stomp sound.*_

aaaeow beow eow eow

Oh yeah!

_*Mario lifts his shoe up for his competitor, Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue blur himself, to see in an attempt of mockery. This is obviously a known fact prior, as otherwise, the plumber would not have set up the hedgehog's favorite food to go to waste just before his eyes.*_

beow eow eow (pfh pfh pfh pfh)

_*Mario is shown tapping his foot on the ground, adding a new beat to his ongoing beatbox. This is no doubt a wise move, especially given the timing, as a proper transition is needed before he can fluently transition into the main portion of his act.*_

beow eow (pfh) eow (pfh pfh pfh)

_*Mario's face is shown, now with a some slick looking shades placed over his eyes. How they manage to stay on without anything holding them on is a complete mystery, as they appear to be sticking directly to his face.*_

beow eow eow (pfh pfh pfh)

_*A closeup of Mario's gloved hand is shown, in which he is snapping to the beat.*_

benow b eow eow

_*Mario takes off his shades, now appearing to have the necessary components to stick over his ears in place. Beneath, his eyes are shown to have a blaze reflecting off presumably the ground in front of him, though this is quite contradictory to what is seen not long after, as the rest of the arena is empty besides the two contestants and their referee.*_

Let's go!

mmm (t-hh) emh mmh (t-hh t-hh)

_*Mario is shown back in the arena, continuing with his show, now performing the popular move known as the 'Hype Dance' for the crowd to observe.*_

mmm (t-hh) emh mmh (t-hh t-hh)

pmm (ph huh) mmm mm (ph-huh ph-huh)

pmnnmm pmm nnn nnh (t-hh t-hh t-hh)

It's-a-me, the Mari-o-o— (pmm mm mm)

_*A sprite of the plumber's original self from the 1985 hit platformer Super Mario Bros., released for the Nintendo Entertainment System and Famicom in 1985 and later the Game Boy Advance, Virtual Console, and Nintendo Switch Online NES service, is held up in one of his hands, emitting the sound from when a 1UP mushroom is collected. Immediately after, it is pushed away to the side, defying all gravity as it travels in a straight line.*_

—the one that's gonna beat-cha you-oo (pmm mm mm)

It's gonna be a party-a yo— (pmm mm mm)

_*Mario's signiature recurring powerup, appearing in several installments in the Super Mario series and its spinoffs, the Fire Flower, appears placed on an empty block. Moments later, both are sucked into the plumber's body, imbuing him with the power necessary to transform him into Fire Mario, a powerful form that allows for throwing fireballs out of the user's hands.*_

—'cause I brought my red suit(-bruda)

You got speed but you're really slow-oh-ow—

_*A television screen happens to be placed in the arena, conveniently set to gameplay footage of the 1991 Sega Genesis platformer, Sonic the Hedgehog, as Mario shows the screen to his competitor to make his point.*_

—'cause it is-not gonna save-a you.

_*The screen suddenly transforms from gameplay to an image of Sonic the Hedgehog, now dressed in a plumber's attire identical to that of Mario's. The aforementioned fire-wielding hero is seen to be leaning against it.*_

You wanna be another Mario-o, but you are gonna-a lose-uh.

Look at that—

_*Sonic is shown while the camera pans from his head to his shoes, now in his original live action film design. Upon reaching the bottom, he transforms back into his normal self, only with tattered shoes.*_

—you with your-or red shoes-uh.

_*Mario pops in from the side, pointing at his competitor's poor footwear in reference to his last remark.*_

You look-a like you've lost all your clothes (oooh!)

_*Mario grabs and places it over Sonic, who gets embarrassed over the fact that the only true attire he wore were shoes, leaving the rest of his body bare except for his fur.*_

_*The plumber reappears, now having lost his fire attire, performing a "wiggle" dance on the stage.*_

It's-a-me, the Mario-o, the one that's gonna beat-cha you, so you better back up now before you get bruised, bruised, bruised-a

_*Microphone in hand, Mario strikes a fist toward a nearby Note Block, providing him with an electric guitar to perform with. He expertly plays his overworld theme from the 1991 platformer Super Mario World, released originally on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, though the song is more commonly associated with the Athletic theme from the same game, as they make use of the same melody. He does not, however, halt his beatboxing, and continues it to his original beat.*_

Oh yeah!

_*The crowd dances on, clapping to the beat, while Sonic begrudgingly waits for his turn to get back at his opponent, albeit with quite a bit of difficulty due to his speedy nature. A single sweat drop appears from his head, falling down onto his shoes from how nervous he is at the crowd's overwhelming response.*_

Mario time!

_*Mario hops into the air a short distance, discarding his guitar upon hitting the ground. In a matter of moments, he is transformed into Propeller Mario from the 2009 platformer New Super Mario Bros. Wii, a form obtained upon collecting a Propeller Mushroom that normally flies about through the skies. He flies through the sky for a short while, now holding a microphone, soon transforming into Cape Mario from the previously mentioned Super Mario World, slowly gliding down into the trees. Upon landing, he dons a blue shell on his back, turning himself into Shell Mario from the 2006 platformer New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS. With a short dance, the background behind him changes from the woods to a hospital room.*_

_*The blue shell is discarded to the side, leaving the plumber in his doctor's attire, also known as Doctor Mario from the 1990 puzzle game Dr. Mario. The scene then transitions to a well, with Mario now in his Tanooki Suit from Super Mario Bros. 3 on the Nintendo Entertainment System. In the next moment, he is in his Statue Mario form from the same game, now posing with his microphone.*_

Let's go!

_*Mario drops down from the sky, beatboxing along with the boombox just beside him in a grassy field. The hills behind him all dance to the beat.*_

Oh yeah!

_*Now back in the arena, Mario grabs his cap and tosses it forward like a boomerang, referencing the 2017 platformer Super Mario Odyssey for the Nintendo Switch system. In the game, he receives a living cap-like companion named Cappy that transforms into his own hat, allowing him to toss it forward to "capture" or defeat certain enemies, and interact with the scenery.*_

beeeowww


End file.
